sae_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Request elevator, food and escalator for Hat Yai, Chiang Rai, Chiang Mai and Bangkok
How to request the elevator, food and escalator you want me to take? * 1. You must have Wikia account first to start. * 2. After that, go to main page (Star Asia Elevator Wikia and find in News, Update and Others section and have links there). Click the links like this page title above. * 3. When you enter this page, click edit on 'Request' section. * 4. During in edit mode, type in the location that you want me to take. * 5. When you are done, click 'save page' and click 'save page' to confirm. * 6. If you have changes the location, you can still edit before 30 November 2017. * 7. After 30 November 2017, you're no longer to edit this page and just wait to make last confirmation on my page. * GOOD LUCK! Rules and regulations * Only in Hat Yai, Chiang Rai, Chiang Mai and Bangkok elevator, escalator and food only. Other places not related to those area will be deleted from your request. * '''DO NOT EDIT '''on other section other than 'request' section. Only admins can edit it. * Don't type nonsense places that doesn't exist in the selected locations. * If the place doesn't have English name, type in ABC instead than Thai words (if there are Thai words). Because I can't read Thai. Because I might to say that to taxi driver. Note: break any rules will get a nice Karate kick! And, '''YOU GET BAN!!! '''If the place also in Thai words still accepted but I need to find a translation (yes, the Google Translate is very funny translation). So, please type both Thai and ABC. Request Chiangrai *CentralPlaza Chiangrai Chiangmai * CentralFestival Chiangmai * CentralPlaza Chiangmai Airport * Maya Lifestyle Shopping Center * Kad Suan Kaew and Lotus Pang Suan Kaew Hotel * Promenada Resort Mall * Doi Suthep * Le Meridien Chiangmai * Holiday Inn Chiangmai * Ibis Styles Chiangmai * Furama Chiangmai Bangkok Siam and Ratchaprasong Area * MBK Center * Bangkok Art and Culture Centre * Mercure Ibis Bangkok Siam * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam * Siam@Siam Design Hotel Bangkok * Siam Paragon * Siam Center * Siam Discovery * Siam Square One * CentralWorld and Centara Grand at CentralWorld * Gaysorn Village * Novotel Bangkok on Siam Square * Siamkit Building * Big C Supercenter Ratchadamri * Grand Hyatt Erawan Bangkok * Amarin Plaza * InterContinental Bangkok * Arnoma Grand Bangkok * Maneeya Center * Renaissance Bangkok Ratchaprasong Pratunam Area * Platinum Fashion Mall and Novotel Bangkok Platinum Pratunam * Shibuya Pratunam and GLOW Pratunam Hotel Bangkok * Pantip Pratunam * Palladium World Shopping Centre and The Berkeley Hotel Bangkok * Krungthong Plaza 1+2 * Watergate Pavillion and Centara Watergate Pavillion Bangkok * B Gallery Fashion Arena * Baiyoke Suite Hotel and Baiyoke Sky Hotel Chinatown Area * Hotel Royal Bangkok@Chinatown * Shanghai Mansion Bangkok * Grand China Hotel Bangkok * Wat Traimit Wang Burapha and Ban Mor Area * Mega Plaza Saphan Lek * ChinaWorld * India Emporium * Talad Phahurat * Ruam Thanu Thai Building Nearby Khaosan Road Area * Tha Maharaj West Silom Area * Jewelry Trade Center * Holiday Inn Bangkok Silom * Novotel Bangkok Fenix Silom * Central Silom Tower * BIS Building * Vorawat Building * Pullman Bangkok Hotel G * Furama Silom Bangkok * Silom Plaza * Narai Hotel Bangrak Area * Robinson Bangrak * Shangri-La Bangkok * State Tower Surasak Area * Thai CC Tower * Mode Sathorn Hotel * Eastin Grand Hotel Sathorn Bangkok East Silom Area * Central Silom Complex and Silom Complex Office Tower * Thaniya Plaza * Liberty Square * ITF Tower * Boonmitr Building